Warzone
Warzone is a 24-player multiplayer mode in Halo 5: Guardians.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYxHCsT7C8E YouTube - E3 2015: Halo 5: Guardians at Xbox Press Briefing] It features two teams of 12 players each, AI-controlled opponents, and maps up to four times larger than any previous Halo multiplayer map. There are two gametypes in Warzone. The first is the core gametype, which features AI-controlled opponents and a base for each team. The second gametype does not have AI opponents and features an attack/defend tug-of-war base capture between the two teams.[http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=168591108&postcount=9516 NeoGAF - Josh Holmes post] The Requisition system allows players to get weapons and vehicles in game.[http://teambeyond.net/interview-josh-holmes-halo-5-guardians/ Team Beyond - Interview with Josh Holmes on Halo 5: Guardians] Objective The objective of the mode is to get 1000 victory points (VP), or to destroy the enemy team's core. Progression Round Start Both teams start in D79H-TC Pelicans and land at their respective bases. Initially, each base is overrun with AI enemies which must be cleared out at the start of the game.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eotvrop7qlU Youtube: Halo 5 Warzone ViDoc] Warzone From this point on, both teams' objectives are to capture the three bases, and to eliminate enemy SPARTANs and high-value targets to earn victory points. Fight for the Core If all three bases are captured by a single team, the enemy's base will become accessible to that team. The enemy's core shielding will be disable. If the core is destroyed, the attacking team will win regardless of victory points or time limit. Victory Points If neither team manages to capture all bases and destroy the other team's core, the victor will be decided by victory points. Whoever reaches 1000 VP first will be the winner. In the event that the time limit is reached before either team reaces 1000 VP, the team with the highest VP will win. Artificial Intelligence On every map there are AI enemies that will fight both teams. At different times throughout the map, a boss AI will spawn. These are harder to kill, but victory points will be granted to whichever team lands the killing blow. There are also friendly Marines that spawn in each team's bases. They are adorned in the color of the team they come from, and protect the bases they spawn in. AI Enemies *Prometheans **Promethean Soldier ***Soldier Enforcer: 25 VP **Promethean Crawler **Promethean Knight ***Knight Marshal: 25 VP ***Knight Strategos: 200 VP **Promethean Watcher *Covenant Remnant **Mgalekgolo **Unggoy **Kig-Yar ***Ibie'shan **Sangheili ***Sangheili General: 25 VP[http://www.ign.com/videos/2015/06/16/15-minutes-of-halo-5-warzone-multiplayer IGN: 15 Minutes of Halo 5 Warzone Multiplayer] ***Baron 'Sroam: 200 VP ***Patrol Leader: 25 VP Compatible Maps *Escape From A.R.C. *Raid on Apex 7[http://www.gamespot.com/articles/halo-5-new-warzone-map-is-biggest-ever-inspired-by/1100-6428728/ Gamespot - Halo 5 New Warzone Map Is Biggest Ever, Inspired By Original Halo] Trivia *Warzone is only available in Matchmaking, and is not supported in Forge or Custom Games, most likely due to the large scale of the gametype, and the presence of AI enemies. Videos Halo 5 Warzone Trailer Halo 5 Warzone ViDoc 15 Minutes of Halo 5 Warzone Multiplayer Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Multiplayer Category:Gametypes